In recent years, with an increase in number of heinous crimes, the awareness about security is increasing. Accordingly, at places such as outlets or airports having lots of traffic, surveillance cameras an installed. Video information obtained by shooting by the surveillance cameras are stored in an accumulation device such as a surveillance recorder and browsed as needed.
Patent Literature 1 (described below) describes a surveillance system using a plurality of surveillance cameras. In this literature, pieces of motion information of a surveillance target is extracted, and the pieces of extracted motion information are compared with each other among the plurality of cameras to obtain information of the surveillance target.